Mia Moscovitz? She wishes!
by glitterockchick
Summary: Mia and Michael start falling in love (they already are!). 3 years later he tries to propose in different ways. But before he can propose Mia always comments in the different styles people propose. suck at summaries!


Michael  
  
Some one, kill me! Sitting beside Mia, who I just love by the way, is way to much for me! As if it's not enough that I can smell her sweet scent from here. Its too much. I could actually feel myself turning to mush! And I mean that in a I'm-so-in-love-with-Mia-that-one-look-at-her-I'm-melting.  
  
Mia was writing down her schedule for the week. All it says is "Princess Lessons" over and over again. Seriously, her grandmother is totally bombarding her with princess lessons. Mia is well mannered, respectful and a decent woman... she doesn't need princess lessons.  
  
"Michael?" Mia said looking up at me. I was staring at her grey eyes. "What?" I didn't notice I was staring.  
  
"Nothing... Just... you know... there's something in your face," I said pretending to be looking at this invisible thing I made up and taking it off. Nice save, Michael. Mia smiled.  
  
"Right. Anyway, do you have another pen?" Mia asked holding up her pen in my face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, let me go get it," I said getting up and running to my room. I ran passed Lilly who was just walking out of her room. I grabbed my favorite pen, which was my lucky pen, and ran out with it.  
  
"Here..." I said trying to catch my breath. Mia looked up at me with a grin on her face. That angelic grin. The grin that makes my day. Oh, stop it... as if I wasn't mushy enough already. Mia looked at the pen I was holding. She frowned.  
  
"Michael, that's your lucky pen..." Mia said. How did she know?  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You mentioned something about it a while back. You told me... that every time you take a test with this pen you pass that test... You even lent it to me during my Algebra final..."  
  
"Yeah and you passed, which means this is also your lucky pen." I said. Mia tried not to laugh. Instead she grabbed the pen gently and started writing again. I sighed quietly and sat down beside her once more.  
  
"Mia, have you found an apartment yet?" Lilly asked sitting down in the opposite of her. Mia shook her head without looking up.  
  
"You know, you can stay in my place..." I suggested. "Michael, if you would think anyone in their right mind would want to share an apartment with you, you're more delusional than I thought!" Lilly snapped.  
  
"Maybe in your opinion... but I think Mia disagrees... right, Mia?" I said looking at her. Mia looked up at me and crumpled up her nose. Ouch.  
  
Mia  
  
I crumpled my nose and didn't say a word. Michael looked hurt after that. My heart sank. How can I do that to him? Argh! Bad, Mia! Bad! I looked down again and started writing in my planner again.  
  
"I don't know, Michael. Maybe." I said not taking my eyes off my planner. "But then again, I don't have a right mind so—" I looked up at him again and saw his face all hurt again.  
  
"I'm kidding!!!" I said smiling a bit and punching him in the arm. He smiled. Lilly watched us like hawk. Honestly, she can be so weird. She's like psychoanalyzing Michael and I.  
  
"Mia, I forgot, I have to go somewhere tonight..." Lilly interrupted. I looked at her.  
  
"You're going out with Boris again?" I asked.  
  
"Erm... yes?" She said.  
  
"Oh. That's cool... I can just like. Hang. Here." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry! Just that Boris is leaving tomorrow and you know... It's Valentines..." Lilly said getting up and going into the kitchen. Valentines. How could I forget? My mom and Mr. G (okay I still call him that.) are going on this trip to Vancouver and I was asked to stay here with them. Lilly and Michael, I mean.  
  
Michael  
  
I'm supposed to be going on a group date with my friends and their girlfriends tonight. They set me up with this girl (who I cant seem to remember the name of.) and I don't feel like going anymore. I mean I would if Mia was my date but sadly no. Due to the fact that I'm sort of a big coward.  
  
"I can stay here with Mia... Got no plans tonight anyway."  
  
"No date? But Michael always has a date when its valentines!" Lilly said walking back to her room.  
  
"How come you don't have a date?" Mia asked. I looked at her.  
  
"How come you don't have a date?" I asked her the same question.  
  
"Because the guy I liked never asked me..." she replied. I wonder who the guy was.  
  
"Really? Then he must be an idiot..." Mia frowned then put a smirk on her face.  
  
"Maybe..." She muttered. Mia got up and walked to Lilly's room. I watched her walk over to Lilly's room gracefully. Okay so not gracefully. But it was a wonderful sight. Please don't think it as something mean because it isn't. Mia's just so great.  
  
Mia  
  
"Lilly... what time are you coming home tonight?" I asked as I propped myself on the floor beside her bed.  
  
"Why? Are you scared of staying with Michael?" I wanted to say, "Heck no, Lilly! In fact I can't wait for you to leave with Boris! Go now! So Michael can kiss me!" but of course I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Nothing... I just thought we could hang out..." I said.  
  
"Well hang out with Michael..." she said putting on her jewelry. "Look, I'm sorry... But its valentines and..." I swear if I hear another word about valentines I'll scream!  
  
"Its alright, Lilly..." I said interrupting her. I got up on her bed and laid down.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been like what? An hour since Lilly left for her date. Great! Just great! Anyway, I don't feel like going out and talking to Michael right now... Okay so that's a lie! I do want to go out and talk to him. Oh and the pen I'm using right now is actually Michael's lucky pen! And he said it was like my lucky pen too! He's so sweet... too bad he cant take a hint when I said, "Because the guy I like never asked me." When he asked why I didn't have a date. Oh take a hint Michael! But then again I don't want you to find out...  
  
I'm bored stiff!! And hungry! Argh! I'm going out of this room. I'm going to eat and watch a movie. Write back later...  
  
I walked out of Lilly's room and into the kitchen. No Michael there. In the living room? No Michael either. So I went to the fridge and grabbed some ice cream. I turned around to get a spoon from the drawer. "Ommygod!" I screamed. There was Michael standing right in front of me. Our faces were like an inch away. 


End file.
